wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Punishment of Tsagul
The Punishment of Tsagul was an Imperial excoriation conducted by the enigmatic and merciless Chiroptera Legion against he rebellious world of Tsagul and their Night Lords allies. An oft-maligned and bloody-handed Chapter, they are often utilised as a retribution force by the High Lords of Terra to make a brutal and bloody example of those who would renege on their sacred oaths to the Emperor or have the temerity to rebel against their Imperium's rightful rule. Despite their long service to the Imperium, curiously, this is one of the few recorded campaigns conducted by the Chiroptera Legion. Background The first target to suffer the wrath of the Chiroptera Legion since Zharost's elevation to Chapter Master, the world of Tsagul was once a staunchly loyal world but the opening of the eye changed that. The world's leaders proclaimed themselves no longer beholden to Terra and willingly led their world into rebellion, this state of affair would last for 100 years until the coming of the Chiroptera Legion and the horrific events that followed. The waning days of the 111 year of the 42nd Millennium were much like any other in past 100 years, the chaotic scenes after the Great Rift opening meant that after the world seceded, no retribution came from those who claimed to rule over the galaxy, to the rulers of Tsagul this was a sign, either the Imperium could not reclaim what was theirs or it did not care, either way Tsagul was free but the rulers were not foolish enough to believe that it would be that simple. Attracted to this scene were the fallen Heretic Astartes of the hateful Night Lords, for many years they worked in secret, providing the world's rulers the knowledge to create an army, rudimentary gene-modification was performed on the soldiers so that they were stronger, faster and smarter than baseline human's, powerful enough to repel anything that came, but the traitors had other plans, along with the gene-modifications the Night Lords also worked to turn them into willing supplicants, billions under their command. The Chiroptera Legion knew all of this for they had been watching, the coming of Zharost was the catalyst to put their own plan in motion, they left the void and traveled to Tsagul and began their reign of terror, the whispers came first, they accused the populace of treachery, accusing them of spitting on their oaths to Emperor, soon the whispers grew in intensity and soon they were addressed to individuals telling them what was coming for them and on the third day the killings began; whole squads of soldiers massacred, their flayed corpses hung from street lights, high born rulers found mutilated and terrifying screams that echoed throughout the night. By the seventh day the world was in utter panic, terror stalked the streets but worse was to come, the sky lit up and with a scream of hate the Chiroptera Legion came. They smashed through the hastily erected barricades, slaughtering thousands, the Chiroptera took an horrific toll but worse was yet to come. The Night Lords responded in kind, attacking the Chiroptera in full force, blood both loyal and heretic flowed in rivers as the two sides fought in the most brutal fighting imaginable while what was left of the terrified civilians cowered in their homes, trapped between them and mercilessly slaughtered by both sides, neither side barely sparing them a glance. Zharost was a thunderbolt, wherever he fought the heretic Astartes it was a though a tank shell had exploded amongst them, his every blow sending mutated corpses tumbling through the air, the Traitors for their part hurled themselves at the towering warrior in their midst yet they were laughably outmatched in every regard, heads were ripped from their shoulders, bones pulverized, gene-forged superhumans torn apart as if they were nothing, none could stand before him. For a night and a day the sides fought until finally the Heretics were banished. As for the people of Tsagul, not a soul would be spared for once they had completed the destruction of the Night Lords the Chiroptera turned their attention back to those who had defied the Emperor, for days the Astartes stalked the streets, their armour still wearing the flayed skins of those they had found before as they hunted down and exterminated all that they found, Zharost wearing a cloak of flayed skin and with his previous victims laying at his feet personally judged those deemed the most treacherous, their pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears for the Chiroptera Legion had come not forgive but to punish. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines